


You Know.

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: Dear heart, the term “faking dating” didn’t mean go and fall in love with him, especially when he’s not yours to begin with.





	1. the situation at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @barnesrogersvstheworld‘s kissing challenge. This is a little different from what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, there is some Bucky/Sam in this, just letting you know! Please enjoy. 
> 
> Prompt: Kiss at the theater

**INCOMING MESSAGE:**

**Buck:**   _So, have you told her yet? I can’t wait to meet this gal you’ve being keeping from us, punk!_

**READ AT 8:00pm**

* * *

If you had asked Steven Grant Rogers a year ago, he would have told you he had a pretty great life at that point. A great paying job within Manhattan, a beautiful home and a great girlfriend that he could see himself settling down with in a couple of more years in upstate New York with a couple of kids. A good set of friends that he trusted with his whole heart, even if they were farther away more as adults then they had been once before. The world was Steve’s oyster and after so many years of struggling, he was finally enjoying it.

That was a year ago though.

Before Sharon said that she couldn’t marry him in that fancy restaurant due to wanting to move to D.C and progressing within her own career.

Before the company he was working for went belly up due to some shady business practices from the head executives that ran away without a care or compensation for any of their employees.

Before he was evicted and had to move into a cheaper place that wasn’t Brooklyn.

The past year had been a struggle, but Steve was slowly working his way through it because Steven Grant Rogers wasn’t taught to be a quitter – he was taught to fight against life itself from his earliest breathes and he always came out on top.

However, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson were completely different stories for the man.

While, Steve struggled back in New York City, his friends –after a drunken fight and night– have sorted out their feelings for each other and when it came for Bucky to do the initial testing for his new prosthetic arm in Europe via Stark Tech – Sam had decided to go with him, to give this whole dating thing a try. It was working out perfectly for them, Steve couldn’t help but be a little jealous, and they were coming back to New York for a short stint before heading to do more testing in Wakanda. Bucky and Sam knew some details from their time away, but not everything – they knew everything went down the drain with Sharon, but not the reasoning behind it. They didn’t know about the aftermath of that either.

Steve just needed a new change of pace as he came closer to middle age, was how they surmised it. New job, new home, new gal.

Except that there wasn’t a new gal, well there was in a strange sort of way. Steve had someone in mind, he just doubted that she knew he existed.

Hi, Darcy. How is your first semester going? Oh really, do you want to talk about it?

The voice comes from the other side of the paper-thin wall and the laugh that follows afterward sends a warm feeling throughout his chest – something that had been happening since his first day six months back. While, he worked directly with the finance team of the September Foundation’s College Access Program, she worked with the programming. She checked up on the kids and made sure they had someone to talk about their problems in whatever part of the country they were in and had the resources to follow through with whatever they might need.

From the few interactions he had with her and listening to how she talked with them, Steve knew she loved her job and it was one of things that he found himself falling for.

Except he hadn’t told her, like Bucky and Sam thought.

Steve Rogers was the worst type of liar. However, it wasn’t that he didn’t try – he tried, but she was always called to do something else. It didn’t help that she worked in a different department, meaning that they were never in the same project meetings.

However, tonight was different – tonight all the departments were having a get-together to celebrate the start of the new semester for the students. He meet with some kids that were interested in accounting, while he kept his eyes on her, hovering around the kids and connecting them with others or simply talking and laughing with them to ease their nerves.

The hours pass like that until he doesn’t see her for good awhile, which causes Steve panic for a moment. He walks around, unsure of where she could be but he knows that she couldn’t have left since this was her department’s event. It takes him awhile, but he finds her – in the back of the building, leaning on the wall with the bright light of her phone showing the light smearing of her makeup as sobs come from her direction.

“Hey,” he questions, coming to her side with a concern look. She looks at him for a moment, before wiping her tears with the sleeve of her black dress.

“Steve, right?” she questions before putting her phone away.

“Yeah, is everything all right?” he asks, mother hen mode already kicking in, as she gives him a watery smile though she is shaking her head.

“My date cancelled on me…again,” she murmurs softly in defeat, as if this had happened before and Steve feels a cold rage go over him on who would do this to her.

“I’m sorry,” is all he can think about saying, trying to stop himself from going on a tirade that she shouldn’t be crying over some person who doesn’t have the time for her, “Is there anything I could do for you?”  

“Unless, you don’t mind being my boyfriend for the weekend,” she lets out with a discerning laugh, as if trying to make light of the situation. Blue eyes widen at the question and his mouth moves before he can think.

“Sure, of course I don’t mind,” Steve admits as she looks at him with bright eyes and her mouth left open agape.

“Well…okay then.”

* * *

**INCOMING MESSAGE:**

**Stevie:** _Yeah, she can’t wait to meet you guys!_


	2. lies and half-truths.

_ “Okay, let’s talk about this during lunch on Monday.”  _

_ “Yeah, that’s good...really good!”  _

You weren’t sure how you ended up in this pretend relationship with the man that worked in the office next to yours, but you were getting tired of Jack’s bullshit. It’s had been the third time since you had started to “take each other seriously” that he had  _ forgotten  _ something in relation to you. You understood a date or two, but the event that you had been planning and working on so hard for the past couple of months -- the one you had reminded him of over and over again, and he can’t make it.

Well, you weren’t a fucking plaything for Jack Rollins to use if you were supposed to be his “girlfriend”, though that left you without a date for your alumni reunion in a couple of weeks -- that’s when Steve Rogers (as you learned later on) swooped in for the rescue. 

Though now the morning of, you were nervous and a little afraid of what you were going to get into. You had seen Steve here and there within the little office your two teams shared and in some larger teams meetings, but he mostly kept to himself -- you weren’t sure what to think, besides that he had a pretty face and certainly a gentleman of some sort since he had had stayed with you until you were ready to go back inside for the event.

At least, you hoped so.

“You’re here early,” you turn to see a familiar redhead leaning on the door frame of your office, “I thought you were going to take Monday off because of the event.”

“I needed to do something and I’ll take the rest of the day off,” you explain as she nods before leaving the room. 

Natalie Rushmore had entered the foundation at the same time as you, but while you worked with programming and directly with the kids -- Nat did research and collected the date from all the surveys the kids did throughout their tenure with the September Foundation and even beyond that to show the board and Mr. Stark where all the funding was going. She did such a good job and due to the lack of the people, Nat had been made head of the department a year and a half ago. She was staunch and a little distant, but you were happy to call her a friend. 

**Steve Rogers:** _ Almost at work. Are you still up for lunch?  _

Oh, if you only knew that she was going to be a problem.

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is nervous when noon comes around, as he closes his excel document and takes a deep breathe before getting up.  He can still hear your voice talking to a student, as he takes the 5 steps (he had counted beforehand) to see through the glass of your office door that you are smiling and laughing before hanging up. You turn and grin at the sight of him standing there. 

“Are you ready?” he asks as he opens the door for you. You nod as the two of you proceed to walk out of the office with a pair or two of curious eyes looking at the two of you. 

Steve gives you a small smile, as the two of you walk two blocks down to where he usually gets lunch -- a small corner diner. You on the other hand were more used to walking a few more blocks down to eat at a small cafe that served you coffee more than anything else, but you were curious about Steve and his habits. 

The two of you sit on the counter, as the elderly man across the counter gives you two menus and winks at Steve, which causes you to laugh.

“So what do you recommend?” you ask, giving him a side glance as he hums in thought. 

“Coffee is always good,” Steve remarks before ordering his usual, “The hot sandwiches and soup are pretty good too.” 

“Sandwich and the daily soup, please,” you tell the man, whose name card reads Stan, before you turn to look at the blond though you are surprised to see that he was already looking at you. 

“Okay, Mr. Rogers,” you tease at a little. Blue eyes completely captivated by you, “Why do you need a fake girlfriend?” 

Steve lets out a heavy sigh: “Well…”

Over the rest of lunch you commiserate over your bad relationships (somewhere along the line Stan brings both your lunches out), he tells you about what happened to Sharon and the aftermath that followed and you tell him that you hadn’t really dated in a long time -- more one night stands and casual flings-- until Jack wanted to make it serious, only for it blow to in your face. However, you both need help, Steve with his friends and you with a bunch of work and personal engagements, after that it would be over.  **1 month** , that was all you two needed. 

“So, who is your dream girl right now?” you can’t help but ask with a teasing smile and he stops eating his lunch. Steve gulps, fearful about you knowing the truth and says the first thing that comes to his mind. 

“Natalie,” he starts up, as your smile slowly drops, “...Rushmore.”

“Oh, the head of the research department?” you question, unsure of what to think about him liking your close friend, but move forward with it anyways,  “You’re aiming pretty big, no?” 

Especially since everyone knew that she was sleeping with the head of security, maybe Steve was still naive to all the office gossip. To be honest, you hardly ever saw him leave his office space -- he was pretty mysterious, but seeing him in front of you with a bashful smile at mention of Nat and knowing just a bit more about him -- you couldn’t help but think he was an okay guy, for now. Maybe, he just needed a little help before moving towards Nat and you were more than willing to help. 

He shrugs before taking a bit out of his wrap, as you smile before getting back to eating your own food. It was quiet for the most part, though you and Steve trade small bits of information here and there about yourselves. He even made you laugh once or twice, though he wouldn’t let you pay for lunch to your subtle annoyance. Lunch ends too quickly, as the two of you leave the diner and get back on the bustling New York streets.  

“Okay, okay,” you start, sidestepping him and grabbing his right arm before moving him to the side of the street, “Let’s make this official.” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asks and can’t help but smile at your sudden enthusiasm. 

You take out your phone and press closer to the man before planting a ( _ the first of many) _ kiss on his cheek. Steve stands there in momentary shock as you take a couple of more before moving away. You want to laugh at his shock, but that would be too cruel, as you have to wonder how such a specimen of a man could be alone for so long. Truly a crime against nature if you had ever seen one occur.    

“So when are you free?” you ask, as you move back to his side and begin walking towards your office since it was close to the end of lunch. 

“For a date?” he breathes out in anticipation. 

“Well yeah, silly,” you grin, though you can’t help but get caught up with how one man could look so beautiful underneath the hazy afternoon sun. He gives you a soft smile as you both agree on this Friday night. 

You were sure that this was going to be a short thing, but you were going to make sure Steve Rogers knew that he was a great guy and so much more. 

You just didn’t know how he was going to change your life.

* * *

 

**INCOMING MESSAGE:**

**Stevie:** _ Guys, this is my gal. One month in.  _

**Bucky & Sam: ** _ FINALLY!  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry if this chapter sucks ;A; drinking and sort of dirty jokes in this chapter!

_ Nat, help me! I’m trying to look cute for Friday! _

**Nat:** Okay, send me pics of your outfits.

You know that you shouldn’t be asking Nat for help when it comes towards choosing an outfit for your date with Steve tonight. However, the more time you spent with him --mainly during lunch-- had your heart jumping like it hadn’t for quite some time now. You were going to make the best of the situation at hand and if that meant just having some fun with Steve for the month -- well, then you were going to take what you could get aside from helping him with getting some info on Nat. 

Killing two birds with one stone seemed like a good idea.

You nod and accept the idea before going through your closet and sending pictures of your chosen outfits for tomorrow night.

* * *

 Steve Rogers is nervous as hell when he sees Friday coming to an end. He couldn’t sleep the night before and while he had been getting used to you in general through your lunches together, this was completely different -- this was his first real date in more than a year, his date with the cute co-worker he had been crushing for the past six months. He had trouble breathing and almost went back to the 13-year asthmatic that couldn’t talk to the pretty British transfer student. 

“Come on, Rogers,” he tries to amp himself up before heading down the hallway that houses both your offices, “You’ve done this before.”

He had a handful of times, but that never stopped his heart from thumping like crazy. Steve took some steady steps down, blue eyes glance at the widow into your office. You were typing on your company laptop, but you were wearing a button up sweater in which he couldn’t see what you were wearing, thus keeping what you were planning on wearing to your first date a secret from the poor man.

You catch him peeking and you wave with a bright, teasing smile that Steve can’t help but frown at, which leads to you laughing loudly as it echoes through the walls and rings into his ears. He just shakes his head before going into his office. 

It takes Steve a good while before he can really start working on his latest project, to the point that he misses your usual lunchtime. It’s then that he realizes that you hadn’t asked to have your usual lunch time together as you had been doing for the past week. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, as he watches from his office window a certain redhead pass through and give him a wink. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” he can’t help but breathe out in a mix of worry and anxiety.  

Steve was slowly coming to realize that your true, outside of work, personality was full of teasing snide and bubbly laughter was going to kill him before the month was over. 

He was also coming to realize that -- he was okay with that.

* * *

 

It’s different going to lunch with a co-worker than going out of the office with them after working hours, so you two decide to meet a few blocks down in the cafe that you are familiar with. Steve gets there first, since you are still on call with a student and it surprises him how chic you taste can be what with the cafe having nothing but bread and salad options, but very strong coffee and lattes. He waits half and hour with a cup of coffee that gets refilled twice before he sees you running  into the shop from the window. 

Light blue summer dress, gray cardigan, and dark flats. 

“I’m sorry, the poor kid was totally freaking out over his classes,” you admit while taking a seat across from him. Steve is temporary blindsided by how cute you can look compared to how professionally you usually dress, “We match!” 

“W-What?” he can’t help but stutter out, as he sees you pointing to his shirt and your dress, though there is a quip on your lips that tells him that you have caught him staring. 

“I’m glad you like the outfit,” you admit softly, as he takes a sip of coffee and hoping that he isn’t blushing, “So, I have two ideas for our ‘date’ tonight.” 

“Shoot.”

“Jazz club or movie,” you state without giving him any further information, as Steve perks up to the first idea. 

After agreeing on the jazz club (which had been Nat’s idea), the two of you head to the subway and get off a few stops before hitting Central Park.  _ Fury’s  _ from what the redhead had told you was a jazz club that served some good drinks with an eclectic taste in music and requests, depending on the time of the day. Friday was one of their busier days, but it was a good place to easyup and talk, which is what you wanted for yourself and Steve after the long work week.

Soft music rolled onto you like waves when you entered the establishment and proceeded to take a seat not that far away from the band that was playing. You ordered the drinks from a man with an eye patch that gives you a nod, like he knew you. Steve was looking around at the dark contrast of the hazy windows and dark interior of the place, though they never overtook one another. His eyes sparkled and his shoulder let go of the weight that they had been carrying, which made you smile -- this place was a success.

“Good place,” Steve nods, as he takes in the band a bit more, thrumming his fingers for a moment in the wooden table. You’re glad he enjoys it, but you don’t ever plan on telling him who chose it. 

“Thanks,” you state as your drinks and some additional side dishes come in. You look up in confusion only for the bartender to nod at you again before going back to work. In your confusion, you decide to move your talk with Steve towards something else, on what you could help him with.    

“Okay, okay,” you state, after taking your first drink, “What Steve Rogers’ idea of the perfect woman?” 

“I don’t know really,” Steve shrugs before taking a sip of his own, as he explains,  “Sharon was always dedicated, serious when it came to her career. I guess, we were both athletic, running and playing basketball -- went to the movies on weekends, partied with friends. We just had fun, at least I thought we did.”   

“Ah, so you like the serious type of gals,” you state, as if giving out a fact, to which to add, “Nat is kinda of like that too.” 

“Okay, then what’s your type?” 

“I think I called them  _ muscular jerks  _ once,” you state, like you have a bitter aftertaste in your mouth, “Those guys that kinda of look like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but have zero personality. Kept going after them and look what that got me.” 

“They sound horrible,” Steve can’t help but agree, “But, I’m guessing that means we both have to start looking elsewhere.”  

“I’m guessing you’re right, Stevie,” you can’t help but admit as you take another shot as Steve gives you a sardonic smile in agreement, though his heart is going into overdrive over the sudden nickname. 

The drinks keep coming for a while longer as the two of you keep playing twenty questions with one another. You learn that Steve born and raised Brooklyn boy that hasn’t always looked like this when he was younger, that he was even lucky to be alive. His father had died when he was young and his mother was a retired nurse that still lived in their old apartment, though he hadn’t seen her in quite some time. His best friends were utterly in love with each other, though out of the picture at the moment.  

Steve Rogers sounded like a lonely person, but you really couldn’t say that your life was any better than his at the moment. You take another shot, to forget the thought, before changing the subject. 

“Tell me on thing that nobody else knows,” you exclaim as he thinks about for a while, the alcohol in his system leading him to giggle like a schoolgirl at whatever he is thinking. You wait in excitement as he leans into your space, his breathing brushing lightly over your ear. 

“You play the trumpet?” you question as he starts laughing even more, before he explains it a bit more which leads to you letting out a loud laugh, that catches the attention of several other patrons as you smack the man on the shoulder. 

“I’m gonna have to keep my eye on you, Steve Rogers,” you huff out but instead of being meet with a scoff and instant rejection, like Sharon did when he tried to throw a dirty joke here and there, all he was meet with was bright eyes and little giggles escaping your body over the joke long after he had shared it. 

It was refreshing sight and he couldn’t help the warmth taking over his chest.

* * *

 

The two of you eventually leave the club close to 8pm and decide to take a walk in Central Park, as you head towards your apartment. Though, you aren’t sure if it's the evening summer heat or being held by Steve that is causing you to feel a bit warmer than usual -- maybe it was even the drinks still coursing through your body. You hadn’t planned on letting go so loosely, but something about him told you that it was all right and that he could take care of both of you. 

The steady pace you were walking and the large bottle of water you were sharing was proof of that and as you got closer to your apartment you didn’t want to let him go -- to be left alone in that cruddy little apartment you lived in. 

Time is a cruel mistress though, as you end up in your apartment entrance. Steve gave you a soft smile, as you took the first step up only to look at him with bright eyes. 

“Tonight was good,” you start of timidly as he agrees, “Would Sunday be a good for another date?” 

“Sunday’s perfect,” he answers back softly causing you to grin. 

“Good, good,” you state with a bubbly laugh, as you give him a peck on the forehead from where you are standing before waving goodnight and heading inside. 

You don’t see the immediate aftermath as the man is left standing there with a huge, lovestruck grin for a good while as you do a small dance in the hallway in absolute giddiness over the aftermath of all this.

Unknowingly, each other’s heart already being stolen by the other.

* * *

 

_ Thank you! Thank you! I love you <3\.  _

**Nat:** Okay, I think I am going to need details if you are so happy. Spill! 


	4. what's wrong with being happy?

_Wait, you what?_

**Nat:** _I broke up with Clint. It just seemed like time, ya know._

It happens between the third and the fourth date with Steve, that dreaded news that sends a shiver down your spine because you realize you really like Steve. Between the easy talks and laughs, he’s a real gentleman, a peaceful soul that is going through a tough time but somehow keeps moving forward – eyes up, gotta stay sharp is his motto– but somehow her still finds the time to listen to you complain and make you remember that life isn’t all work as well.

But, Steve Rogers is a friend at best, someone who is going to vanish like thin air as soon as you pay your due. It is something that you need to get used to, hell he might start dating Natasha even if the right starts align. You try to push down the lump in your throat, as you answer Nat back.

You slowly come to realize that Steve Rogers is one of those people who deserve all the happiness that the world can grant them, and you were going to make it happen.

You won’t say it’s love, but it could’ve been.

_Do you wanna have lunch with Steve and me on Monday? I think you could use the pick-me up!_

* * *

Steve knows something is wrong when you won’t look at him first thing Monday morning. He had gotten used to standing in front of your window for a while and you turning to wave at him with a bright smile before heading into his own office – it was a great way to start the day. However, it didn’t happen today, instead you were talking to your computer with a headphone set and worried look on your face while you made a hand motion here and there. **  
**

 _The kid must be going through hell right now_ , Steve thought.

He knew too well how much you loved those kids, having known them since high school and helping them through every step of the process up to their first college years. You were the first line the September Foundation had as a resource for them, so you received them at their most anxious state before pushing them into the right direction. He knew it caused you a lot of sleepless nights and he was slowly finding himself calling you and making sure you were all right you, taking you to place where he knew you two could have some fun and relax for a moment.

You had such a big heart and worked so hard for so many people, he wanted to make sure that you were been taken care of, even in some small way, as well – and if he could help, well that was what Steve Rogers was going to do.

“It’s too early to make goo-goo eyes at your love, Rogers,” a voice drags him out of his daydream, as he turns to see a smiling redhead, “You’re blocking the hallway.”

“Oh, sorry,” he states before moving to the side. Nat grins and shakes her head before going in front of jim and knocking at your office door. You stop talking and look up as you give her the thumbs-up – a possible signal for something else, as Nat nods.

“You better be treating her right,” she states in with a nod before going down to leave for her office, “See you later.”

Steve can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine once more at the thought that something might he happening today, he just didn’t know what hit him until lunch time came around and he saw the two of you waiting from him in the hallway.

If only he knew that you were dying from anxiety inside.

* * *

The more time the spend together, the more you see it – how perfect they could be together. Steve and Nat seems to have this instant friendship between with their dry sense of humor and love for old WWII history. They could both complement each other where since they’re both good-looking and beautiful, something you could look at but couldn’t touch since they tended to both keep to themselves. You didn’t know how you found such wonderful people in your life, but you knew eventually it would lead to them falling for each other – that’s how the story went, no? **  
**

It’s the only thing that you had been thinking about as the month hits the middle the latter week and even though Steve takes you to a comedic movie as a date, your heart isn’t really in it.

“Hey, are you okay?” he can’t help but ask over dinner, as he presses his hand over your cheek. Blue eyes soft and making you weak, “Are you nervous about the reunion?”

Oh, you hadn’t been even thinking about that in days.

“Maybe, just a little,” you let out with a soft sigh as Steve smiles and proceeds to tell you more about Sam and Bucky since they were coming towards the end of the month, though your eyes and thoughts were completely on him the entire time.

* * *

Once you had big plans for the reunion, you were going to show off Jack to everyone that you could, that you were successful and happy – a lie but nobody else had to know that. You were a bitter person, but something felt at a loss compared to your other classmates who were married or engaged, while having a some type of side gig or full time job. Nobody told you that you were any less than them, but you still felt it deep inside you. Jack was the answer to that until he started acting like a douche bag, Steve was going to be the replacement. **  
**

But, Steve was so much more than that. Steve was perfect.

He mingled and smiled to everyone that talked to him. Steve was kind to anyone he meet and made you shine more than you probably should of, as he talked about your work like it was saving someone’s life which you doubted. He held you like something precious the whole night and he even dances with you, even when you knew he hated to.

“Thank you soo much, Steve,” you say say with a dreamy sigh, as possibly one too many drinks in your system,  as the band starts a whole new song but you don’t want to move away from him, “You’re a great guy, you know that?”

The lights above make his blue eyes shine brighter than usual as he smiles, swinging slightly to [the music ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHrRhKIb-Zlc&t=ZTAxODAzMDFiYjVkZWJmYmFmNTI4YTQ4MjA0MDJlZWNjYmVhZDJiYSw2MzNNUFl3UQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX4SnYt_TIYMwvxNWhVbfA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-canary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180028861451%2Fyou-know-sr-46&m=1)as you into his shoulder.

“I had a great gal to work with,” he lets out in reverence as you let out a giggle that he could think of you in such a way, like you could still be friends after all this as over. Steve rubs your back lightly, as you move to kiss his temple you can’t help but notice a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Bright blue eyes, soft cheeks, and you pause mid-action.

It’s then you realize it – you just might be falling with Steve Rogers.   


	5. stop in the name of love.

It hurts you seeing them laugh and joke together during lunch. You hate seeing them walk into the office with bright smiles, as they wave at you from the window every morning. You knew Steve had his eye on her, he could get his chance now and seeing Nat happy mattered to you as well, but above all else – this wasn’t supposed to be real, you were the only one that caught any feelings. **  
**

The feeling was so fucking stupid and wonderful at the same time, is all you can think to yourself as you stare at the bright screen of your phone – a massage from Steve if you wanted to go out this weekend. Before that stupid reunion, you would have jumped at the idea, but now it just hurt – you wanted to see Steve, but at the same time you didn’t. You didn’t want to think if he was faking everything with you, if he was just going to leave you behind when everything was said and done.

It was an annoying and confusing thing, you wanted him close but far away as well.

> **Stevie**  💖:  _Do you want to go out tonight?_
> 
> _I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well._

* * *

“Okay, Rogers,” Nat asks, leaning into the door to his office as he turns to looks at her, “What did you do?” **  
**

“I don’t know,” Steve breathes out, understanding what the redhead is asking about.

Steve knew too well what Nat was talking about, he had noticed a change in your personality since your date back at your alma mater. You had shined so brightly that night that Steve swore that he had fallen in love even more with you, but then you turned cold. You still went out on lunch dates, sometimes with Nat joining in, but there were no more weekend dates – you didn’t contact him unless it was necessary, which wasn’t often and it was killing him. He had wondered if he had done something wrong, but he didn’t know how to reach out and talk to you about the potential emotions between the two of you – a severe default of his.

“My friend is moping around and letting out sigh whenever I’m around,” Nat explains what has been going on to her, since she was also getting the silent treatment whenever they meet – it they ever did now, “This only happened after you came into the picture.”

Green eyes look at him, serious and unamused, as Steve lets out a sigh, thankful that you aren’t there today but rather going on personal one-on-ones with some of the college students, as he tells everything to Natasha right then and there. The fake dating this unrevealed before her, as she can’t help but frown at the idiocy of the two of you, already putting together what might be your problem as well. However, she has some questions to ask first before moving forward with her plan on making these two a real couple.

“Well, do you?” Nat asks, as Steve sighs, “Like me?”

“No, no,” Steve shakes his head, hoping that the redhead doesn’t get the wrong idea, but his heart at this point only belongs to one person,  “I’m sorry, Nat. Yours was just the first name I thought of because I’m such a coward.”

“Good, cause I’m happily in a new relationship,” Nat states, as Steve smiles and congratulates her, “But, the most important things right now is saving you two.”

Steve nods, as she motions for him to get ready to head to lunch with her – this is going to require a long talk and full stomachs. The two of them head out of the office and towards the elevator, as Nat asks another question.

“I just have one question,” Green eyes look her, as if trying to gauge what he is going to say next, “Do you have serious, heartfelt feelings for her?”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve says as seriously as Nat has ever heard him, “I have for a long time.”

“Okay, then,” she declares, as the elevator doors open and they both head in, “Let’s figure this out.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

* * *

 **  
**Once again, you were too tired to do anything for the weekend. It had been easy to juggle the kids and Steve at the beginning of the month, but with many quarter schools ending ending there were now several kids that were worrying about their classes and several other things. It was exhausting, but you were doing your best to move those late bloomers into the right resources for what they could do between their quarters and to plan ahead so that this wouldn’t have problems next quarter – time management was a dastardly skill to learn, but it was helpful. **  
**

You had out some time yourself to just lay about at home after the rush – it was certainly much better than brooding around the office, at least at home you could sit around in your pajamas with some leftovers and ice cream. You didn’t have to think of Nat or –

Ring! Ring!

Your apartment bell buzzes, as you get up with a groan and head to the door. You wonder who would be bothering poor little you in the middle of the afternoon since you didn’t really have a social life outside of Nat, whenever she was free between dates. As you open the door, your eyes widen at the sight of all your troubles staring back at you with a timid smile and various bags in his hands.

“Steve, what are you doing here?” you ask, flabbergasted as he nods as if trying to prepare himself for something. **  
**

“I know that work has been a little hectic,” he starts off, while picking up the bags to show you all he had brought, “So, I am here to help – movies, takeout, snacks. Everything for a date at home!”

“You didn’t–”

“I did so anyways, sweetheart,” Steve cuts you off and nods, as if proud of himself, while putting all the bags he was carrying in your small coffee table,”My best girl deserves a break.”

You stand there confused for a moment, trying to understand why Steve would be doing this and the meaning behind it, but he quickly drags out of your thoughts when he asks where your plates are located. You watch from your little corner as Steve gets used to your cruddy, little apartment.

 _It doesn’t feel like a lie_ , you think to yourself hopelessly as you allow yourself this moment of reprieve and follow Steve in getting the food ready and settling in to watch to what Steve declares is one of his favorites movies.

Thus, you spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening watching movies and eating whatever he brought. Between all that, you exchange stories as he tells you more about Bucky and Sam, while you tell him how you used to be afraid of Nat – not the best story since it feels like a punch to the gut as he laughs, but it’s really one of the few exciting ones that you do have without mentioning Jack. Eventually, the reminder that this is going to end soon pops up, as Steve asks.   

“Are you okay with meeting Sam and Bucky in a couple of days?”

“Anything for you, Stevie,” you breathe out, mesmerized by those baby blues looking at you.  

Steve gives you a bright smile before kissing your forehead before sinking into the old couch, warm and at ease with you by his side as you begin to watch another Disney movie. It had been a long, long time since he has felt this way, but he knew now that he was head over heels with you – that this went beyond simple feelings and “fake dating”. Steve just hoped that you could keep moving together once everything was said and done.

You fall asleep halfway through it though, as Steve takes out his phone and quietly takes picture, adding to his growing collection of shots of the two of you, before sending it.

> **Dummy:**   _Thanks Nat._
> 
> **Natasha:**   _Damn straight._

The lie was close to ending, one way or another, whether you wanted it to or not.


	6. a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, thank you for sticking with this story until the end and taking the time to read it! i hope you enjoy the ending.

_I’ll be there in 20 minutes._ **  
**

It was the latest text he had sent, before making his way to your apartment – tonight you were going to meet his closest friends, and Steve wasn’t sure what was going to happen from there. Since he had gone to your apartment that one night, everything seemed alright but there were times were your eyes were hazy and distant –like you weren’t there at all– and you moved away from his touch, even if unconsciously. It happened especially when Nat was around during lunch.

_“Of course, she would move away. She’s trying to make an opening for you. She has to big of a heart to not to try to make your happiness possible.”_

Steve smiles at the thought, but he knows that his happiness couldn’t be with Nat, as much as a good friend that she has become since their first argument – they was all they could be and Steve was happy to have her in his life. However, the way you shined and simply showed your kindness to him in all sorts of different ways, though how you spent time together to how you always asked is he was all right – and he wanted to the same for you, every single day if he could.

It was simply, but more than he has had in a long time and Steve knows that he really wants to makes this “thing” you two have real.

With a nice blue shirt, that Nat picked out for him, and your favorite flowers at hand – he hopes that he can by the end of the night.

_“You probably only have tonight, Steve. Anything else and she’ll probably push it aside as you wanting her as a ‘second choice’, trust me I know here.”_

* * *

The start to the evening is a little strange, not because of anything that Steve does. He is the very gentleman that he has been since the beginning of this whole thing with the bright smile, wide blues eyes, and a set of your favorite flowers, which you don’t exactly remember ever telling him. You thank him and put them in a vase, he he waits for you in the tiny hallway of your apartment. It’s not him, it’s probably you because you feel the end setting deep into your bones.  **  
**

This is the end what feels had started longer than a month ago. Maybe, it’s because Steve has done so much more for you than Jack had in a shorter amount of time “together”. You hadn’t realized that you were running yourself ragged until Steve made you stop and take breaks, every once and awhile and that not everything the kids needed was high priority. Yes, you were always going to be there for them, but you couldn’t drive yourself into sleepless nights and weekends over things that they just needed a little push in – it was supposed to be a growing experience for them too.  

You were learning to have some free time for yourself, but you weren’t sure what you were going to do with all of it once this was said and done with. Though you knew that deep down, you might need to get used to seeing him with Natasha at one point. I mean, they were so good for each other in some ways, it was just a matter of time and you were sure that Nat would tell you, if they ever got together – to ease the blow.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks, holding out his hand to you. Blue eyes taking in every inch of your outfit before meeting your eyes and giving you a silly grin. He’s just as nervous as you are about the whole thing, about if this is going to work or not, as you grab his hand and realize just how clammy it is.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you in silent agreement of whatever the strange tandem in your little cluttered apartment seems to be, as he pushes you into the bright lights and unknown of what will happen after tonight.

Because after all this, you might not ever have Steve Rogers by your side again.

* * *

Bucky and Sam know something up with Steve long before they arrive back in New York – I mean, that’s what social media was for, right? They had seen Sharon’s life slowly change through pictures and various updates and while Steve didn’t use it as much, the general lack of updates throughout their time apart was strange, it didn’t help that they never saw this gal or connected with her either, which was something that they had quickly done with Sharon. **  
**

So, either something was wrong within this relationship, if there even was one to begin with. The pair might be a little paranoid, but they were protective about Steve after everything that they had found out he had gone through while they were away – Sharon had told once Sam had poked enough.

“Do you think he’ll even bring someone?” Bucky can’t help but fret over his childhood friend, as Sam laughs as he nuzzles closer to Bucky’s left side –he still isn’t used to the new mechanical arm– as they wait for Steve and his mysterious woman to arrive.

“Who knows at this point?” Sam can’t help but remark, as he places a soft kiss on the man’s bearded cheek in an attempt to calm him down. While, he is also nervous in his own way, Sam knew that Steve always had controlled of things in one way or another, even if he didn’t like asking for help – he was a stubborn fool that way.

“Looks like you don’t have to wait long,” Sam laughs as he watches Bucky’s own eyes look up and glance at the entrance of the restaurant. They stare at the couple, watch them laugh at their own personal joke as they make it to their shared table and Sam and Bucky know –see it in their best friend’s eyes– as they come up and she introduces herself as Steve watches her like Icarus might have looked at the sun once.

**He’s completely in love with her, but something is definitely wrong.**

* * *

It’s all easy laugh and great good between the four of you. It surprises Steve how easily you fall into tandem with knowing whatever mechanics Bucky is talking about (because of all the kids that are into STEM majors underneath your watch) when it comes to astronomy and tech, while also joking and sharing stories with Sam, some which are about Steve and have you hollering. You tell them about yourself and even about some of the students you are working with – they seem caught on your ever words and impressed with your work.

The night is going as smoothly as it can until Steve goes to the bathroom and Bucky decides to go as well. It leaves you with Sam, who seems to gain a serious expression on his face, before looking straight into your eyes. There is a shift in the air and you know that you are in for it, as you sit up a bit straighter than before as the man begins.

“So, tell me,” he starts, leaning in a bit closer with his best poker face, “What do you really think about Steve?”

“He’s a real sweetheart, ya know.”

* * *

****  
_“How deep are you in ‘ta this, Stevie?” **  
**_

_“Completely, Buck.”_

When Bucky comes back, he can’t help but shake his head for long Sam to see, who only shrugs and laughs.

_Bunch of fools in love_ , is something that they both agree on. 

* * *

Even after you say goodbye to Bucky and Sam (they had an early conference and meetings with some R&D people from Wakanda), you and Steve end up walking around the streets absentmindedly, making remarks here and and there of anything that catches your attention. Somehow, you end up in a cluster of little movie theaters in Midtown. You aren’t sure which movie you end up watching, but you make this one last date hold out as long as possible, and maybe Steve agrees with you as you sit as close a possible during the movie – your thoughts more obviously on each other  than the film in front of your. **  
**

However, two hours past too fast for the two of you as once again, you are outside staring at the sparkling lights of the city that never sleepless, as you head towards the subway station – all the while holding hands and huddling close, even if it isn’t that cold. All talk of the moving and who really should have died or not coming to a stop, as you head closer to the end.

“Well, was nice while it lasted, Steve Rogers,” you state softly, near some wall between an older theater and the subway station, as you try your hardest not to break right then and there. Who knew that this man would have stolen your heart so easily when he first come to your aid?

You pull away from his hand and place kiss on his cheek, hoping that you could part ways here and make the blow to your heart easier in the process.

“I-I-” he stumbles, trying to find the right words, until he decides its best to just yell them out, “Please don’t go!”

“Steve, it’s over,” you try to stop, remind of what he wanted from the beginning, “You can go after Nat now, you’ve built a steady thing with her.”

“I don’t want Natasha, sweetheart,” he states, voice trembling, as your eyes widen, “It was never her. I was just too much of a crowd to say it out loud.”

“Say what, Steve?”

“I’m in love with you,” he declares firmly, as you swear your heart stops, “Been so since the first day I started working at the office – you’re always the best part of my day. And I took my chance with all this, hoping you wouldn’t turn me away when it is all over.”

“I-I–” **  
**

Steve steels himself, ready for you to turn him down and that this thing had run its course. However, he is meet with you jumping into his arms and wrapping your arms around his neck. Before he can say or question anything, you press your lips together underneath the bright lights of the theater – not caring who sees or what they might think. Steve wraps his arms around your waist and you don’t separate until you both need air to breathe. Those blue eyes are glimmering with so many emotions and you can’t help but think of just how dense you must have been to not seen the love shining in them.

“You know,” Steve adds cheekily with a grin, “I think I might just need another – to understand what you are trying to say exactly.”

“Silly man,” you giggle out before leaving into the crook of his neck and laughing, out of relief and so many other emotions bubbling up, “Let’s go back and I’ll shower you with all the kisses you want.”

“With cuddles and ice cream?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two of you don’t stop laughing, smitten and relieved, until you end up back in your little apartment. You are finally able to stop playing this charade and move forward with an actual relationship, unknowingly needing to thank so many people along the way.    

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

**Dummy:** _Official first date!_

**Love (Group) Chat:**   _FINALLY!_


End file.
